Overrated
by shacrackax0
Summary: This is a Sam/Mercedes story that take place durning the prom queen episode. Based on the song,Over-rated by Gavin Degraw
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing except the continuation from the Prom Plot. enjoy!

Her arms we're wrapped around his neck his was firmly wrapped around her waist, as they sway to, Jar of hearts. In this moment nothing seemed more right, feeling so natural having her in his arms. Her head laid on his chest listening to his heart beat fasten. It still felt so surreal that they were at prom dancing together and enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks for giving me my Cinderella moment, Sam." Mercedes said as she looked into his eyes

To him she never looked more beautiful than she did right in this moment. Why did it take him so long to notice her other than being his friend? He could have been happy with her then being in all those wasteful relationships where he got cheated on. He found it shocking she was single.

Sure she had a diva attitude and didn't rely on anyone but how much longer could that not affect her? Watching all her friends in love and there she was all lonesome. Then his heart broke for her once she left glee practice with all the prom talk. Knowing why she was upset, if he could he would give her the world. But due to his family situation he couldn't do much. But later on that week when she came up with Rachel with that prom proposal he couldn't say no. The hopeful look in her eyes, spoke to his soul.

"I'm glad I was the one to give it to you cede's" He whispered in her ear

The couple fell back into a sweet tender embrace, and they knew things changed beyond this night. They began to get comfortable with each other. Wrapped in their own world they didn't notice the stares of their friends. They all had smiles on their face to see them too happy as ever, like they finally found what was missing from their life.

As the song ended Mercedes told Sam she had to go to the lady's room. He walked over to one of the vacant tables and sat down. He tried to process his thoughts and feelings he began to feel for her. His thoughts were interrupted when Puck sat next to him.

"So you want to tell me something bout you and hot mama?" The Mo hawked teen said smirking

"Out there, it was like magic. It just felt so right with her being in my arms. Everything bout her tonight just made me finally see her. I never paid that much attention to her and I'm wondering why I didn't before. We clicked, more than I had ever with Quinn and I thought I loved her. Cede's just blew me away." Sam said smiling play with his bolo tie.

Puck was taken aback with the speech from his blonde haired friend. It was finally nice to see someone take a notice in Mercedes that deserved her. Yeah they went out last year but it was all a sham, to say the least she did teach him a thing or two. Without the guidance she gave him last year he wouldn't be half the man he was today. Yeah he made Lauren believe it was all for her but it wasn't. After last year with Beth. He wanted to become somewhat a better man, yeah it took a long time but he finally made his way, thanks to her. So when he seen her & Sam out on the dance floor, acting more than just friends he thought he would help them get together. It was something to give back to her for all she's done for him.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Evans, I think since you have all theses' feelings for mama, you go and get her before someone scoops her up from you. Don't let her get away. I know it might be a little bit of a challenge since she has this idea she likes to be single but I want her to be happy and I know you can give her a happy ending. So, don't make me regret helping you win her over got it?" Puck said as he let his hand out for Sam to shake.

Sam never thought he saw the day Puck cared about someone besides himself, but he was glad. He silently thanked him as he seen Mercedes make her way over to the table. His whole face light up as she came to sit next to him.

"Hey Puck" She said quietly toward him

"Well hello to you Miss Jones, Why don't you look gorgeous. Right Sam?" Puck replied with a small grin on his face

"You look absolutely beautiful, as I told you earlier, no girl can compare to you cedes" Sam said sweetly looking at her

She began to blush under his words, to stay he was laying it on thick would be an understatement, but damn did it feel nice to hear that coming from a guy. Sam was growing on her all night and she didn't know how to handle it. One moment she's thinking I'm good solo and on my own then when she looks at him and thinks," I don't have to be lonely anymore". It was all new and confusing for her.

" Thank you Sam, C'mon guys lets go back out there and show off our banging moves" she replied as she grabbed both their hands and lead them out on the dance floor. They them all laughing in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Over-rated chapter two

AN: I own nothing.

**Mercedes Pov**

Everyone was dancing as Blaine was really getting into performing his song, and boy did he bring it. That boy had a nice set of pipes and knew how to use them. What a shame that The Warblers didn't make it to regionals.

"I never knew you could dance like this Sam" Mercedes said as they were grinding into each other

He couldn't believe it either, for a white boy he had some moves he didn't think he could express. He guessed that Mercedes just brought it out in him. And boy she did, with the swaying of her hips. He couldn't help himself not to put his arms around her curves and bring her closer to him, trying to keep rhyme with her body.

From the way she grinded into him he had to repeat mailman, mailman, mailmen for him not to get a boner from her and freak her out. He didn't know why this helped him or why he'd even take Finn's advice at all but it worked.

The last song broke out and before they knew it prom was over. But it wasn't the end to their night, Puck and Lauren were throwing an after party at Best Western and the whole junior class was invited. They walked out of the school gymnasium with their hands intertwined.

To say there were over 100 people crammed into the combined two room suite they purchased was an understatement. Hell Sam and Mercedes didn't know their junior class had so many people. They made their way around the room chatting with some of the glee kids.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME AND 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Rachel shouted

Oh, no this wasn't happening again, and everyone remembered the last time Rachel came up with this idea. But no one objected, this is either going to turn out good or bad and no one wanted to even stop it.

"Alright c'mon guys get on the floor and ill finish this bottle so we can use it." Lauren said as she finished the Green Apple Bacardi

Everyone sat spread out from each other and Lauren went first. It landed on Mike and he looked horrified as he seen Puck's face. They both leaned in and did a quick peck on the lips and sat back down. Everyone laughed at how they acted. Next Rachel spun and it landed on… Jesse. He was happy; here was his moment he could finally make his move on Rachel. They leaned in and once their lips met they saw fireworks, his hand moved to the back of her neck and hers landed on his cheek deepening the kiss. The rest of the group did whistles and cat-calls the only one was didn't who was Finn. He was green with envy, He knew he still loved Rachel and being with Quinn was all wrong for him but seeing her with Jesse the guy that broke her heart kissing her was hurting him.

"Alright we get it, you two have fucking chemistry and unsolved feeling, yippy fucking do" Finn said angrily as he got up and walked away.

Everyone was shocked at his outburst and Quinn felt so embarrassed. Here her boyfriend was making a big scene about his ex-girlfriend. She didn't know how much longer she could try to play second fiddle towards him. All he's done all night was embarrassing her and it always came back down to his ex, Rachel.

Watching Quinn leave the room, Mercedes felt bad for her former friend. She didn't know why they weren't as close as they were last year, she took Quinn into her home and makes her feel safe and now they barely speak two words to each other now. She got up and followed her out of the room, trying to help her cope with the lifeless sham of a life she was living now.

"Quinn waits up!" Mercedes yelled as she tried to catch up with the blonde.

"Cede's I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't have ever cheated on Sam with Finn. I thought we grew up and that we could work again. I knew deep down he still loved her but I didn't take caution to those little signs. I thought once he was with me again we would take off from we're we left off; before he found out Puck got me pregnant. I foolishly dreamed & prayed he'd get over Rachel and he didn't and now I look like the ass." Quinn cried into Mercedes shoulder

The short chocolate girl wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry. Even Quinn knew Finn still had feelings and it hurt her so much. She didn't know how she was feeling she only had one relationship and it was with Puck and it was for status, didn't even last a week. Then miss top bitch Quinn Fabray can't keep a man because all she does is cheat.

"Everything will get better okay, I just think you need to break up with Finn and work on yourself. Because the girl I remember from last year was nothing like this she had respect for herself and was so sure of herself. I just think if you embraced your independence you could do anything you want without a man. Cus honey you surely can't help but to cheat on them, just take a look at all your past relationships. I'm not trying to be a bitch Quinn, I'm Just being honest." Mercedes said

"I know, I think a single Quinn is the best for everyone even me. Thanks cedes, I know the truth is hard to swallow but thank you for being 100% honest with me. No one has ever done that." Quinn said as she continued to sob into Mercedes arms

Sam watched the whole scene with Mercedes and Quinn. He saw how great of a friend she was, she didn't sugar coat anything and told people how things were and he admired her for that. Yeah Sam was still a little bit bitter about the way their relationship ended but he's glad it did. Without her cheating ways he wouldn't see what a catch Mercedes was and he had to let her know.

" C'mon lets go back in there and show everyone that nothing will bring you down tonight and you don't need a man to make you happy." Cedes said as she walked Quinn back into the room.

" You know I seen the way Sam looked at you all night, I think you two could be good for each other Cedes. And before you tell me you don't need a man, I think you do. I know how fierce and independent you can be but don't you want someone who'll always be there for you when you start feeling weak? To left you up when you're down, you don't always have to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders Cedes" Quinn said as she looked at her friend hoping she got her message through

To say Mercedes was shocked was not the word. She didn't know the way Sam looked at her, yeah they've been friendly since his time here and tonight he was nothing short of a prince to her. She didn't know what to think. Yeah they shared this moment earlier at the dance and held hands all the way till the party, which had to be about something right?

"I don't know Quinn I'm not his type, he's really sweet but who knows maybe in the future" Mercedes said sounding so unsure

Walking back into the party everyone stared at the swirl girls walking in together. They just laughed them off cus they didn't have to explain their friendship or how Quinn wouldn't let them ruin her night. And before this night was over she would be single embracing her independence.

They went back over to the crowd who were still playing spin the bottle/ 7 minutes and heaven. Now the rules had changed now you got the option of just kissing in public or in the closest, hence 7 minutes heaven. Mercedes spun first and it landed on Sam, and everyone chanted 7 minutes in heaven. She began to blush but she got up and offered her hand towards Sam. They walked into the nearby closest with everyone watching them and once they were in they heard the door locked. For a few minutes they stood in separate corners of the closest and didn't speak until she found it was time to.

"Look, we don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it. So no hard feelings alright?" Mercedes whispered to Sam

He took both of her hands into his and lightly squeezed. He wanted to show her he had feelings for her. He never met such a person like her before with all this confidence she had within herself.

"Cede's I'd love more than nothing than to kiss those sexy lips of yours only if you let me" he said

She never known a man in her life who wanted the same way he did and it scared her. She didn't want this to be another Puck relationship; she didn't want to feel the hurt once he dumped her. She didn't want to have feelings for him, so he could use them against her and hurt her. _What are you thinking this is Sam? The sweet guy who always got his heat broken._

She walked towards him, closing all the unnecessary space between them two. He looked into her eyes and seen them shiver in anticipation. Their faces were close together, their noses touching. His lips slightly brushed her own. Then by whomever the asshole was unlocked and opened the door. Feeling disappointed Mercedes was the first one to leave the closest leaving a confused Sam behind.

**Sam Pov**

Ever since that night Mercedes couldn't face Sam, he called, Facebook, emailed and even texted her like crazy and she had yet to respond. How could she? That night she almost kissed him and didn't feel a care in the world. That still scared her and she knew she was being a coward on not getting in touch with him but how could she do that? She couldn't even find the words to say to him after he chased after her.

"_I know you feel something for me, you took the first step towards me, and you wouldn't have been that bold unless you feel something." He said as he caught up with her._

"_Just let it go alright Sam, we're friends alright" She replied and ran off into the dark night. _

Glee was just weird, they usually sat close to each other but there was Mercedes all the way on the other side of the room next to Kurt & Quinn. She wouldn't even look his way and it hurt, He couldn't know how the hell that almost kiss lead them to this, this silent treatment let's pretend bullshit. Everyone noticed the tension in the room and they knew exactly why Sam & Mercedes had feelings for each other and one of them was holding back.

"So you want to explain why she's over there with Quinn and avoiding all kinds of contact with you?" Puck asked Sam quietly

"I have no clue; she won't answer any of my calls or texts. Ever since that seven minutes in heaven things just didn't work out. She didn't want them to work out" Sam said all disappointed

"So what happened anyways in that closest, 7 minutes in paradise?" Puck replied

"Nothing, nothing at all. Except at the end she came onto me, we almost kissed and some asshole opened the door." Sam said slightly mad

"You know it's called seven minutes and heaven and when your times up its up. Sorry, I just thought you guys would Mack before I came in." Puck said sheepishly.

"No you were wrong, but thank for trying to help out anyways." Sam replied as he stole a glance at Mercedes

For the rest of practice the boys stopped talking and listened to Mr. Shue go on about some boring lesson, which the class already had problems with. How many Journey songs can we sing before they want to kill him? But before practice was over Mr. Shue told them this week's lesson would revolve around duets.

"Finally Mr. Shue something to look forward this lesson" Mercedes said laughing

"I knew you'd like this one Mercedes, And another thing whoever wins get to go to the upcoming Gavin Degraw concert. So pick your partners and have fun guys" Mr. Shue said as he went and erased the white board

The only two duos that were established at the end were Quinn & Mercedes and Mike & Tina. Everyone else had very little options left. Sam had to come up with a plan before the other's got partners.

"Look Kurt i want to do a duet with you. For Mercedes" Sam said towards Kurt

Kurt couldn't believe his ears; Sam wanted to dedicate a song to his best friend! He was high off the moon, and he thought she'd deserve this so he agreed.

"Name one of your children after me kapeech Evans?" Kurt said smiling.

"Children... Dude I'm stuck in the friend zone I got a long way to go" Sam said shocked at the possibilities him & Mercedes would create children from their love

"Not for long" Kurt said sounding so sure of himself.

**Sam Pov**

Mercedes Jones better watch out because I'm coming full attack for her and her heart. I knew pairing up with Kurt would give me an advantage since they're best friends and he knows everything about her. I just hope she doesn't shot me down.

**Kurt Pov**

"Look Quinn I need you and Zizes to do some damage control. SO you know your ex Sam has a thing for Sam and she's relucent to giving in. Well for duets, Sam and I are partnered and he's dedicating the song to her. I need you insane skanks to lead her into the I heart Sammy wagon alright? Since prom night, you and cedes repaired your friendship and I'm all for it Quinn. Just let her know how great a guy he is, hell you dated him. You know what kind of guy he is, make her see that too. Zizes, from what I learned you and puckermen are trying to help Sam win her over, I do applaud Puck for his non subtle ways but do the little things. I'm going to act like the worst friend ever this week, so Zizes you're going to have to be me, well no one can be this fabulous but you know what I mean. When you and Noah go on a date make it group things have Sam and Mercedes come and ditch them and hopefully Mercedes will start falling for him. Are you girls in or not?" Kurt said after his proposal

Both girls looked shocked, Kurt really was Mercedes best friend. He would do anything for his girl to be happy and if it took this then so be it. He'll tell her about the whole plan after her and Sam gets together.

"Deal" Both girls said

**Mercedes Pov**

Kurt has been ignoring me ever since glee practice, once I seen he partnered up with Sam I grew suspicious. He started ditching me often if it wasn't practicing then it was Blaine time and if it wasn't that he was with Finn. I always got ditched, then he became bff's with Santana and Brittany, which I never thought I seen the day.

"Kurt, why have you been avoiding me?" I said as I walked up to his locker

"Mercy, I'm sorry I'm just so busy" He replied as he searched for his French book

"Hummel can't wait for tonight!" Kurtosky yelled as he passed by the two teens

"Hm, real busy huh Kurt. On top of that it's Dave, the guy who bullied you and threaten to kill you?" she half yelled

"You wouldn't understand cedes" He replied and walked away

I can't believe this really? I'm so sick of all my friends ditching me, I thought Kurt was my brother from another mother yet he treats me like this wow.

"Hey Mercedes Puck and I are going to the movies tonight, do you want to come with us. It looks like you could use a friend." Lauren said as she walked up behind her.

"Thanks Lauren and sure why not. Call me later with details" She said as she walked to her next class.

**Laurens Pov**

That was easy as fuck, damn I'm good.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. Turning around I noticed my boyfriend. I'm so lucky I have him and we have this bad ass relationship no one gets but you what fuck them. They just hate cus I got him and he's been faithful. None of those skanks around McKinley could do that

"Operation Hot mama loving is a go" I said as I lightly kissed him

"We make a good team, don't you think" He replied after breaking our kiss

**Sam Pov**

I can't believe Lauren and Puck got her here. Alright Evans act casual don't lay on the compliments be very casual. I hope this is the first step to many more wonderful nights with her.

"Hey Mercedes" I said as she walked in with Lauren

The plan was decent trick Mercedes into think she'd be with puck & Lauren but then Puck Invite me too and we'd go as a big group.

"Hey Sam" she replied sweetly

"I hope it not a problem I invited Sam, Mercedes?" Puck replied with a sly smile

"No, I can't tell you who you and cannot invite" She snapped back with attitude

Ah, there was the Mercedes he knew, the snapback attitude that put you in your place for no reason. The I take no bullshit exterior, he thought made her more confident. There was a thin line between Bitch which was up Santana's alley and Sassy which was Mercedes. He chuckled at her reply and she flashed him a smile. The gang went and saw Thor, which made him even happier being the dork he was.

Somehow during the trailers, Puck & Lauren seemed to disappear and Mercedes didn't even notice. Once the movie started, she started looking around the row they were in for their friends.

"They've been gone for at least 30 minutes Sam, Either their making out or they did this on purpose" Mercedes whispered towards him

"Is it such a bad thing to be next me now? I like you Mercedes you know that and I know you like me too, just stop trying to fight it." He said as he took her hand in his.

She didn't snatch her hand back as he expected she just squeezed.

"Look Sam, I do, I have all these feelings for you and I don't know if I'm ready to come to face with them yet. You're a nice guy and I just want to get hurt alright. I'd rather be by myself then have my heart broken" She replied with tears in her eyes

"Then I guess I'll have to show you I will never hurt you, I don't care if it takes me months or even years but I won't give up on this, us. Just promise me you won't let go. I'll spend every day proving to you I need you and you need me too. We will make each other better; just let me have the chance. Let me have the chance to love you" He said as he wiped away her tears

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He was glad she didn't try to fight it, He hoped from here on out she would at least open up to him like she did tonight. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Right then he knew her answer, she would try to let him in. he took whatever he could get.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Im sorry for all the errors guys, thought my spell checker would help a sister out, But i hope you guys understood some of the errors and next time ill go over everything properly. **

**But thank you to all you guys who subscribed, feedback is always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you everyone who's been putting up with me and my story. you guys are the best !**

Mercedes Pov

The last month was nothing short of amazing with Sam. Ever since we agreed to give us a go, he's been nothing but sweet; which he always has been but he just got sweeter. First we'd always Facebook chat, I never knew how hilarious he could be. He had a way of always making me smile with whatever he said or those damn good impersonations .Then once we just got fed up of always Facebooking each other, I let him start calling my cell phone and texting me. I've always had this thing about making a real conversation with someone before I give them my number. But with Sam I could stay on the line with him talking about nothing or just listening to him breathe. Then on top of that were the good morning text that always started my day off great with little ones such as 'Good morning beautiful :]' or my favorite 'Rise & Shine Princess Cedes'. Even though the last one was so corny and cheesy I still liked it, it was so Sam.

Tonight is the night my parents invited him over for dinner. He was so frantic about the whole dinner for one; my dad scared him to death along with my older brother. But Mama Jones loved Sam, she thought the world of him for finally bringing happiness to her little girl. Everyone in my family notice the change in me once Sam and I got together. He is so good to me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So you and this Evans kid serious sis?" My brother Malcolm asked as he walked into my room

Malcolm wasn't like every brother teenage girls typically have. Sure he was overly protective of me but he was like my best friend. I could confide in him about everything, once I told him about Sam; he's been curious to meet him. Last weekend Sam & I went to breadsticks for dinner, my brother appeared out of nowhere, to say I was shocked was the least, but he saw us cuddling enjoying each other's embrace.

At first he wanted to smash his head in for him being all over me like that but after I told him I was the one taking advantage of Sam and that I gave him no chance to stop my pursuit. Blushing red Sam nodded his head but said he was happy he helped out in her pursuit laughing. For a minute Malcolm still wasn't happy but looking at how happy his sister looked he greeted Sam with a handshake and said he better treat me or right or he'd end up burying him somewhere. With a panicked look Sam said he doesn't plan on hurting me, he's afraid I'd hurt him. After that they got along and I was so glad.

"It's getting there; Right now we're just feeling everything out. I have a feeling he will ask me out shortly, we wanted to take this slow and I'm glad. I don't think we would be this good and on the same page if we rushed into a relationship. For one all the girls he went out with cheated on him and left him heartbroken; and I haven't even been in one, so we're taking it slow, actually he's making me comfortable around him. "I replied venting out to my brother, without responding nodded his head as if in approval.

After a few minutes Malcolm left me alone with my thoughts until my phone began to vibrate.

_"My parents want me to babysit and I really can't say no. Can we reschedule this dinner? I'm sorry cedes I knew how much this meant to you" – Sam_

I've been nothing but accepting of Sam's personal life, it just breaks my heart about how much stress his family is going through. They live in a one room motel with 5 people, if I could I would take them out of their horrible situation but I couldn't. I admire them for not even having this hang over their heads. I never got mad at the fact Sam had to cancel some alone time with me since he had to watch Stacy & Steve, they needed him more than I did and I would never want to come between them. As well for his Job, even though it was a minimum wage shit job, I didn't want him missing shifts to be with me, he & his family needed the money more than our time together. Sam always said that's one thing he admires most about me how I could be so selfless. I grabbed my phone and wrote a short and quick reply

_"It's not a problem, you all are welcomed if you decide to change your mind" – Cede's Baby_

Within a few minutes he replied with a _yes see you at 7_. I couldn't wait to see him, just 3 more hours and we'd be together. Well not fully with my parents and his siblings but I'd take whatever I could get.

Around six, I became to get ready. I had to look at least my best when he came over. I took a quick shower and did my hair. I styled my hair into curls since Sam loved it whenever I curled it, he loved running his fingers through it even though I told him countless times black women don't let any guy put their hands in their hair, he should be lucky I even allowed the affection. He just laughed me off saying I should write a list of things for him not to do. I applied a little bit of make-up to my face, just around my eyes to make them stand out. I was beautiful and I loved the natural look I bodied myself with. Sam always said he liked that about me from the beginning, how I didn't cake on tons of make-up to make myself to look pretty, he told me I was pretty without all the shit.

I searched my closest for the cutest yet reasonable ensemble for tonight's dinner, with my parents being there and his siblings I thought I'd go with something some- what formal. I found the perfect sundress I got at forever 21 last seasons with Santana. The red strapless dress was to die for; the upper half was black and lacey, it had a thin white belt that separated the lace from the rest of the red dress. Damn, I'm going to look hot tonight. I wore a cropped black cardigan over the dress and slipped into my black flats. Once I had my shoes on the doorbell rung and I couldn't wait to see Sam. I rushed down the stairs and took a deep breath and fixed my hair a little before I opened the door to reveal Sam.

"You look absolutely gorgeous sweetie" Sam said as he placed a sweet kiss on my cheek

In the background you could hear his siblings laughing and saying Sammy got cooties. I even had to laugh at the adorableness of his siblings then eventually he joined onto the laughter as well. He was good looking whenever he opened that big mouth to laugh, just the sound of his voice cackling was beautiful.

"Thanks boo" I said as I gave him a peck on his cheek in return which he blushed from

I lead them into my two story house; Sam was already informed of all the room's here since he comes to hang out at least 3 times a week here. We intertwined our hands and began to show Stacy and Stevie around my house, which they loved. They were just too adorable, after I gave them a tour I took them out back into the yard which they dropped their jaw at.

Both of my parents make a good living with be Dentist and a Dr. I knew they expected me to follow in either of their foot-steps. My parents were loaded, but they never flaunted their wealth. Half of everything they made went straight to Malcolm's and I's College fund. I chuckled as I saw their faces out back with had a pool and a Jacuzzi. A small gazebo covered with red roses, which was so lovely. Sam and I love to spend time out their; he'd read my so many poems about love that made me realize it wouldn't be half bad being in love with him. Then we had a mini playground my parents never got rid of since I was a child, both children ran over to it and began to have fun. With them abandoning us, Sam and I walked over to the gazebo.

We sat on the bench his around my shoulders and my head laid on his shoulder, our fingers intersected with one another. He began to playful play with my fingers, in a slow but steady pace he raised our hands to his mouth were he placed kisses on all my fingers. I literally swooned; this guy has me head over heels for him!

"Mercedes I think it's time for us to take this to another level. This whole month with you has been amazing, you have made me feel such feelings no other girl has. I care deeply about you and I Know you feel exactly the same way or else you would have cut me off a long time ago. I want us to be exclusive; I want us to be boyfriend & girlfriend. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise I will be everything you need and more. I promise to cherish you every day; I want the world to know that Miss Mercedes Jones is my girl and no one else's. So what do you say?" he said onto me

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. How in the hell did I end up with such an amazing guy? To think I was dying in misery with my loneliness until him. He showed me it's alright to depend on someone other than yourself. He showed so much compassion I only knew of from books and fairy tales, this moment with him felt just like a fairy tale but it wasn't, it was reality. I wasn't dreaming at all and it was so surreal.

"Sam, I never knew what I was missing from life until fate brought you to me. I know I talk a fair game, and I even believed I didn't need a man to complete me, but in all reality I knew I would never met a man who wasn't you Sam Evans, it was always you. I deluded myself into thinking I was happy all by myself and you took me out that godforsaken hole. Every day with you this month has made me realize how much you mean to me. I would love to be your girlfriend. "I said as I looked into his eyes deeply

Without a reply he kissed me, it wasn't like all the other quick pecks on the lips it was the full on lips on lips type of kissing. Damn his mouth was sexy and felt amazing on mines, they were just so juicy. It was our very first, a sweet kiss. I smiled as I felt him pull away; as I opened my eyes he had the same face mirrored that was on mines.

"Damn"

Laughing at his speechlessness, I went in for another kiss this time his hand's found their selves around me waist and my hands were placed on both sides of his face. I couldn't take anymore I opened my mouth and to my surprise I found his tongue inside mines. I guess our minds think alike, I moaned at the sensation damn that boy knew how to use his tongue. After a while my tongue found its way into his and he moved my body closer to him. I began to slowly lie down on the bench and his hand ran up and down my thigh. I didn't think we'd end up like this, him between my legs kissing me feverishly my hands tangled into his long locks. I just guess the built up tension we had came out in this very kiss.

"Sammy, Cedes; Mrs. Jones said dinners ready and stop sucking face!" Stacy yelled as she caught the couple heavily making out

Once I heard her voice I pushed Sam off me, omg it was like totally getting rated x in front of his siblings; who I forgot who were no more than 25ft away from us. I can't believe this happen, but I didn't regret it, Sam look bewildered that their kiss has gotten this far. Laughing I grabbed his hand and pulled him into me and gave him a short kiss.

"You want to know the bad part about this?" I asked him, his face twisted in confusion

"Everyone in that house saw us, which mean my dad's going to rip into you. I feel sorry for you baby, but don't worry I will protect my man" I laughed some more once I saw his face pale as soon as the word 'my dad' came out

"I'm thankful for that then I suppose, my girlfriend saving me from her dad." He said as we walked back into the house

Even though I felt everyone's stare on me and him. I couldn't help but smile, he brought this light to my life I thought no one could. As soon as we walked in my dad had this murderous sneer on his face but one look at how happy I was, I knew he wasn't going to kill my boyfriend, aw my boyfriend. I'm starting to think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thought i leave you guys with one more chapter for the night! **

**WARNING: there are TWO pov's Sams & Mercedes throughout this story so we know how they BOTH feel. Just clearing that up now for any confusion. **

**Sam **

I still haven't seen Mercedes and Kurt talk ever since they got into that big fight, over me. He finally fessed up to her about ignoring her and how it would help her see me in a whole different light. As much as she claims it was the dumbest shit she ever heard she didn't forgive him. I even tried to convince her otherwise or even do some persuading but my girl wasn't having any that.

"Kurt could have been honest with me Sam, I know his heart was in the right place but he hurt me. Why doesn't anyone else see that but me?" She asked.

She always thought she did something wrong to him for not wanting to not be her friend anymore; after over-hearing Kurt and Lauren she was furious at them. Eventually she forgave Lauren but why couldn't she forgive Kurt was a mystery to me. I saw how helpless he looked without Cedes, they're friendship was dear to Kurt and it hurt Sam to see him like that.

"Babe maybe if you talk to him; maybe he could answer some of these questions you're asking me. I just don't want you to throw away that kind of friendship. He's been there for you the longest, I just think your being childish right now and I know you. Go call Kurt, to apologize for your bitchiness towards him and met with him somewhere. "I told her truthfully, this whole ordeal was really blown out of proportion but she just wanted it to keep go on.

"Fine, I'll call him but I'm mad at you now. How dare you call me a bitch Sam? Really I thought you were better than this" she said as she scooted away from me I grabbed her hand to stop her from moving any further

"I didn't call you a bitch for starters; I would never disrespect you like that. I'm just saying your being childish. I know how stubborn you are and that's why we clash in moments like this. You don't want to hurt your ego Jones" I said as I released my grip from her arm

Once I seen her face scrunches up in distaste and understanding she just nodded her head. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone and sent Kurt a text. Saying to meet them at ? He wanted her to do this on her own.

"Cedes I'm not coming with you, I think it should just be you two" I told her sternly

She tried to make the cutest puppy dog face but luckily it didn't affect me this time. She always seemed to get her way with me when she did it. I know my girl is strong, so why is she having a hard time reconnecting with Kurt?

**Mercedes**

Damn Sam for having the ability to see right through my bullshit. I was beyond furious at Kurt but I had the right to be. Sure I can hold grudges the longest as well but was it all worth it? I knew what he said was all true but I didn't want to accept it. For a reason lost on me I tried to instigate our first fight. Ever since we went public, we made an agreement to be hundred percent honest with each other and show tough love. I just didn't think Sam took it seriously, but I'm kind of in a way glad he did. If he didn't I would never talk to Kurt again. I pulled into the parking garage for Breadstix and saw Kurt seated in a little booth in the back corner. Taking a deep breath and prayed to god this turns out good.

"Hey" i said shyly

"Hey Cede's you look amazing" kurt replied sweetly

"Thanks I guess, let's cut the bullshit and get to the real reason we're here ok. I feel you were a horrible friend to me Kurt! Did you have any idea how I felt, I lost my best friend. I already had insecurities since you came back from Dalton and you didn't even have time for me! I thought we were BFF'S Kurt, I thought you'd always be there for me. I'm still pissed as a matter of fact, if Sam didn't cut me a new one I wouldn't be here. He called me out on all my bullshit, so you have anything to say?" I lashed out to Kurt

"I just wanted you to be happy silly girl. Maybe the way I approached it was all wrong even Blaine tried to talk me out of it. I just wanted you to see Sam as the guy he is. You would have near even given him a chance. I knew before we got to know him I instantly targeted him for playing on the same team as me so I couldn't convince you otherwise. So when I notice Lauren and puck trying to set you guys up I intervened. I thought after you and Sam got together; id apologizes and things would be different but then you got all ghetto on me and I was depressed. I'm sorry if I was a bad friend but in reality I wasn't if you think about it. Can we put this all in the past and gossip?"Kurt asked

"I forgive you and yes omg let me tell you all the things Sam does for me Kurtie!" I said with a big goof ass smile on my face

Throughout dinner we caught up on everything even his duet with Sam. Which absolutely won me over I didn't know their voices combined so great together, just remembering it made me shiver

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK TO DUETS<strong>

" This is for Ms. Jones, listen to every word because their all for you" Sam said before he started to get into his performance with Kurt

_I've been wishing on a star but I never could have imagined_

_I would land just where you are after all this lonesome travelling_

_Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand_

_This is when I realized what I could never understand_

**Do you want to be my one and only love?**

**Do you want to be my one and only love?**

_So you wanna be my friend, so you wanna be my lover_

_With you I do confess I can't be one without the other_

_That was hard for me to say, I hope I said it right_

_Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight_

_**Do you want to be my one and only love?**_

_**Do you want to be my one and only love?**_

_Do you want to play these cards, do you want to lay them down?_

_**Do you want to run away or do you want to stick around?**_

_**Do you want to be my one and only love?**_

_Do you want to be my one and only love? _

"_That was beautiful Sam" I replied happily_

* * *

><p>It felt good to be with Kurt again; damn I missed him so much. After we ate we went to our favorite place, the mall. He told me now since I was the girlfriend of a football player I had to keep up appearances, and then we got into a mini fight over my style. Kurt always has to bring up my zebra color sweatshirt, that he burned last year. I swear only my friends.<p>

"I'm glad you guys are together, it's nice to see my girl smiling and being in love."

Whoa, wait in love? Did I love Sam? Sure he was always making me feel special and did anything for me and thought the world of me. Did he love me?

"Kurt are you in love with Blaine?" I asked Kurt, he has been with Blaine for some time now and I could tell Blaine was in love with Kurt ever since Regionals, you could see something different about them.

"Head over heels in love with the boy M" Kurt said lovely thinking about Blaine

"How do you know when you're in love?" I had to know, I was anxious

"First the butterflies in your stomach never stop, kissing them isn't something fun to do anymore, and it becomes so much more meaningful. You completely trust that person with your life, your heart. You know they would die for you and be anything you ask of them but most importantly when you know you're in love, everything feels like magic, like a fairy tale. " Kurt said as he grew out of breathe from being so theatrical

"I think I'm in love with Sam" I whispered.

"Omg you know what this means double dates!" Kurt said squealing like a little girl

**Song used: One & Only by Teitur. Sam was italtics & Kurt was bold.**

**THEY'VE PATCHED UP THEIR FRIENDSHIP! Wish I saw kurtcedes on the show more often. **


	6. Chapter 6

School was just a drag lately; the only person who made it bearable was Sam. Walking to my locker he took out all the books I needed for day and was telling me" hell no" to holding them myself. My nerdy baby is becoming like me, which is a bad but funny thing. We strolled down the hall and met with the gang outside of the lunchroom.

"Bieste is being such a hard ass! I couldn't fucking walk all yesterday, the only thing I did was show up five minutes late to practice" Puck complained

Sam told me how strict their new football coach was but damn. I'm so lucky she isn't a regular gym coach I know we would get into a heated argument and I'd get a detention. But I shouldn't really complain at all, she made my boo; the quarterback. It was the only thing besides me that made him happy and I could support him 100 percent behind it. I couldn't wait for his first game, I will be in the stands holding up, 'my boyfriend's the quarterback and he's going to kick some ass!' sign. To show the rest of these hoes whose man he was and the other team. I don't want them sluts near my man either.

"Cede's took good care of me last night after practice" Sam said smirking. He's was beingso cocky; I had to bring him down back to his level of dorkiness

"Oh Evans finally getting some from Nissan?" Puck asked bewildered

"By getting some you mean getting him some food and watching Avatar for the 20th time then yes, Evans got some last night "I shot back, the rest of the gang laughing and Sam blushing bright red

I knew I wasn't ready for that yet; I just wasn't sure if he was. Lately the heavy making out was starting to get out of control, I just wanted to feel his hands all over me and that mouth. That big guppy marvelous mouth, it made my whole body light up. Sam has never been one to think of the consequences of his loving towards me. Sometimes he gets so caught up in the moment, he just attacks my neck then the next day I see my mother I had to cover the hickies.

"Its okay babe" I say towards him and give him a kiss as reassurance. We tell the gang bye and go to our first class. Lately we've been noticing the glares, the snide comments coming from our fellow classmates and we didn't know why. Some people were so happy to us being a couple, that we complimented each other well. Others were just down right mean, I had to mask my feelings and bring out my hell to the no attitude. I didn't think people we're this ignorant or mean until I heard Azimo shouting at us from the hallway.

"Look it makes me sick looking at you two being together. Can't you stay with your own kind and leave my kind alone. Not all of us are down with the swirl" He said with so much hatred towards Sam then he looked at me his eyes brimmed with red." And you sista, why did you sell yourself out for a pretty white boy? Don't you remember slavery; he's going to leave you the first chance he gets to be with some skinnier, perkier blonde, white chick. It's a shame another black women gave herself to the white man." He said with such distaste, like we were something awful he found out in the trash.

His words cut into me, I just gave him the quick paced comeback." You shouldn't worry about me, you don't even know me or Sam for that matter so whatever racist things you have to say keep them to yourself. Sam is a wonderful boyfriend who's there for me, how dare you come into our face with your ignorant bullshit." I screamed back. The whole school now watched the whole scene. I was so busy looking at the nosy people I didn't see Azimo charging to me, but Sam did. He moved me out the way and went face on with Azimo. Azimo tackled him to the ground getting a few punches into Sam, luckily my baby turned the table on him and punched him in the lower stomach area, azimo rolled over onto his back and Sam finally found his way on top of the heavy student. He became more violent with every punch he threw at azimo. I screamed for him to stop but he didn't listening he keep punching and murmured, 'your dead as fuck, you hurt my girl you hurt me'. I never seen Sam this way before, luckily Puck and Finn pulled Sam off an unconscious Azimo who had a bloody face.

" Whoever feels the need to express their distaste with my relationship with Mercedes speak up now so I can beat all your asses or mind your fucking business" he growled he grabbed my arm and walked us out of the school

"Sam, Sam, Sam! Baby calm down please, I never seen you like this your kind of scaring me" I told him truthfully

"I snapped, I could take the words they were nothing to me. I could easy blow them off but when I saw him come charging at you I wanted to kill him. No one, no one tries to hurt you or they have to deal with me like he did. "Sam said truthfully

"Thanks for that Sam but I don't like seeing you all angry you looked like a dog on rabies babe, it was that bad. Then you wouldn't listen to me when I told you to stop punching him, so disobedient Evans" I said as I kissed his cheek. Once my hand gazed his he let out a deep breath and made a moaning sound. I looked down and saw his bloodied hand," let's get you to the hospital and see if you broke your hand." I said as I convinced him to let me drive his car to the nearby hospital

After being at the hospital for nearly three hours we went to my house; we found out he only sprained it and he should be in good condition before his football game next week. While I was waiting I texted Kurt since he heard from everyone at McKinley about what happened. He was shocked the most once I told him about all the things azimo said. Then he went on saying how Sam was his hero for standing up for me like that and that I had a great guy, who obviously loved me as much as I loved him. Ever since I came to realization that I loved him I waited for the right moment to tell him and I still don't know when. Kurt asked me how would we feel about having a double date tomorrow night and id told him I'd check with Sam first.

"Dorkalious, Kurt wants to know if you're cool for a double date tomorrow." I asked him; from the face he was wearing I knew his answer was yes putting my finger to his lips I told him I know and kissed him.

He laid himself out on my bed and got himself comfortable. Lately he's been spending the nights with me which surprised me; I had no problems what so ever with it, it was just weird. One night I asked him who were watching Stacy and Stevie; he told me their parents. Luckily a week ago they both found jobs outside of Lima. Sam didn't have to work anymore but he liked earning his own money.

"It's nice being like this" He said sweetly as he laid his head on my chest, my fingers stroking his hair. He just looked so adorable just laying here with me. "It sure is" I replied as I gave him a quick peck. Soon we just fell asleep from listening to each of our breathes. Just content of being so close with other, spooning.

The rest of the week at school was horrible; hearing all the whispers from the other school mates began to make me mad. Everyone remembers Sam beating up Azimo, they surely got the message not to say anything about us to us. They just kept it in whispers now and I was sick of it.

"You just want to skip today? I can see this is bothering you?"

" Yeah let's ditch this place"

Going back to the parking lot, we hooped into my car and drove to the lake. The whole place was so soothing to me and I needed to get away.

" Hey call Kurt and see if he wants to do a lunch date? We can go to Carmines? " Sam asked as he broke me from my thoughts." That sounds like a great idea" I replied back. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Kurt, he was so amped at the whole proposal and said him and Blaine would love to. I told them to come now and meet us at the lake we could hangout for a while then go on the date.

Within the next twenty minutes they rolled up in Blaine's truck. Kurt noticed how disoriented I looked and came over to talk to me, we left Blaine & Sam by their selves .

" What happened I could tell something bad happen once I looked at your face so just spill" Kurt said as we sat on a few logs" It was horrible Kurt, yesterday Azimo said some really hurtful stuff about me and Sam that involved race. You know how I am, I didn't take his bullshit and had my comeback he didn't like so he came charging towards me like a mad man. Sam moved me out the way and went head on with the douche. Sam left him bloody, I never seen him so mad before Kurt it even scared me, I couldn't even stop him. The guys had to pull him off Azimo, then once he was done he announced to the whole school who ever had a problem with us they would get the same treatment Azimo did. Later last night we talked about it and he said he just said whenever tried to hurt me, he would murder them. It made me realize how much I love him. I swear we talked about this the other day Kurt, dont you remember" I said as I told Kurt" I heard gossip, you just told me the whole thing. Omg, you have a boxer for a boyfriend. I'm glad about what he did, Azimo had it coming. If this wasn't any more proof, that boy loves you too" Kurt said as he looked over at their boyfriends, wondering what they were talking about. " You think so?" I asked unsure. Kurt didn't reply, I knew it was a dumb question to ask.

" Lets go on this date now, I miss seeing you Kurt" I told him as we stood up and hugged each other. We linked arms and walked over to our boyfriends, we greeted them each with a kiss and told them it was time to leave.

The date was probably the funniest one we've ever been on. I was glad Sam and Blaine got along so well. I knew he always had a soft spot for Kurt so I didn't have to worry about them.

" I say we should do this like once a month. It'll be fun maybe next time we can go to an amusement park! Omg cedes remember when we went last year!" Kurt said

" Yes that was so much fun, that women's wig fell off and you and I couldn't stop laughing at her" I said laughing thinking about it, I notice Sam had a curious look about the scene I played out for him and Blaine to imagine

" God that sounds like so much fun, but yes we all should" Sam said


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys im not liking the direction this story so im just going to abandon it and reamping it. There will be new things added in and old things you guys have already read. I just want to thank all the people who supported the story but I know I could make it better than what it is already. Expect a brand new story by the end of the week.**


End file.
